


Crown of Duty & Desire

by FantasyFan22



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Royalty, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFan22/pseuds/FantasyFan22
Summary: After Orion Pax finds out he's the oldest son of Sentinel Zeta Prime that has been hidden away for his safety, the new prince of Cybertron must learn to navigate the political waters of the planet. Meanwhile, other Cybertronians have their own story and agenda inside and out of the noble world.Starscream, a noble seeker in the court of Vos grows impatient in his quest to become the next Winglord. Jazz, a young noble of Crystal City has recently been betrothed to Prowl, the Duke of Praxus. The Council is also growing increasingly worried about the vagabond Megatron taking control of Kaon as its new ruler.
Relationships: Alpha Trion & Orion Pax, Arcee & Cliffjumper (Transformers), Arcee/Bumblebee, Ariel/Orion Pax, Breakdown/Knock Out, Chromia/Ironhide, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Jazz/Prowl, Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron/Nightbird (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime & Sentinel Prime, Starscream/Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story on Ao3! I have written stories on fanfiction.net before but I thought it was time to try this website. As the tags warn the story will tackle a lot of heavy subjects, however, my story will not have any detailed written interface or graphic violence. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this Royal AU thanks to silberstreif and their work of the series: Radishes -https://archiveofourown.org/series/187613 
> 
> My story is set at Cybertron in a Royal AU and the characters are mostly inspired by Transformers Prime (because it's my favorite show) However, I also took inspiration from IDW comics and G1. But feel free to imagine whatever version of the characters you want. The story will jump to different characters and will not just exclusively follow Orion Pax on his journey.

Orion Pax walks through the golden streets of Iacon. The streets and roads are filled with Cybertronians, all rushing to get to work. However, the red and blue mech walks through the city at a steady pace with no rush to get to the Iacon Hall of Records. His shift starts first in a few orns, an early creation-day gift from his mentor. However, Orion enjoys working at the Hall of Records and don't mind starting early. He also has nothing better to do anyway. He lives alone in a medium-sized apartment with no roommate, conjux, or parents to celebrate the day with. Luckily his friend Ratchet had promised him a night out celebrating his creation-day. Neither of them are bots that enjoy partying, so they decided to take it easy and visit Maccadam's oil bar after work instead. Orion does not mind, he doesn't want anything flashy for his special day anyway.

Before long the young data-clerk stands outside the Hall of Records' stairs and marvel at the sheer height and majesty of the building. Maybe it is because he always hurries to work, but he never really thought about how beautiful Iacon is. The city must be one of the most beautiful places on the planet if not THE most beautiful place. Although most bots consider Crystal City to be the most beautiful place. But Orion has never been outside the city and can't compare if that truly is the case. Alpha Trion never lets him outside the city. And even if he did, getting a license to travel between cities is difficult enough.

Orion walks up the stairs and shortly nod to the enforcers guarding the entrance. The young bot enters the building and the receptionist looks up from his computer and raises an eyebrow at Orion's arrival. "Aren't you supposed to come in later today?"

"Yeah," The red and blue bot smiles sheepishly at the mint green mech. "Maybe I can end my shift earlier instead?

The receptionist laughs and shakes his head. The mech says that he would have to sort that out with Alpha Trion himself. Orion knows he would probably be in his office by now, so the data-clerk quickly log into the database and hurries to his old mentor's study. He approaches the door and is about to knock when he hears voices inside. He hears Alpha Trion talking with another mech but Orion can't pick up on what they're saying, their voices are muffled. However, judging by their volume, they seem to argue. He feels the urge to lean towards the door and listen in, but Orion does not like the thought of spying on his mentor, so he turns away.

Arrving at his usual spot Orion enters his password into the database and begins his duties for the day. Might as well pass the time working while waiting for Alpha Trion. He analyzes a bunch of files and sorts them into their respective compartments. While looking through the information of the files coming through he notices a lot of videos from Kaon showing the same silver mech. Curiosity gets the best of Orion and he clicks on one of them. The silver mech, who was a gladiator, speaks out against the High Council, Sentinel Zeta Prime, and the line of succession that only gives some bots the right to rule.

Orion feels baffled and deletes that video in an instant. The gladiator should not speak like that towards Sentinel Zeta Prime, he was a Prime! It was natural he and his bloodline ruled. He is the descendant of one of the Thirteen Original Primes. Primus' creations. It is his will that the Primes rule Cybertron. Orion looks through another video and finds out the gladiator's name is Megatronus. Did he name himself after the Fallen? That was crazy! However, after looking through a bunch of other videos he could see why others would idolize him. Megatronus spoke of equality and change, that all Cybertronians were made of the same metal and said that everyone should be treated as equals. Orion soon realizes after looking at the clock that he has derailed from his assignment and has instead been watching Megatronus' speeches. Orion shuts down the computer and walks towards some shelves filled with data-pads. He takes a moment to collect himself and starts to organize them instead. The young data-clerk tries to keep Megatronus out of his head but some of his words stuck with him. They were all made out of the same metal. Orion never thought about it that way before. But, the bots in the high caste were there for a reason. Weren't they?

The data-clerk stacks up a bunch of data-pads in his arms and starts to walk towards the reception, hoping to take them home with him tonight. The data-pads are about the history of the High Council, Sentinel's rule, and the foundation of Cybertron and its kingdoms. Looking at the past could help Orion have a better vision of the present. The red and blue mech walk around the corner, trying to balance his huge stack of data-pads. Unfortunately with them covering his face and optics Orion accidentally bumps into someone. He loses his balance and the data-pads scatter across the floor. 

"I'm so sorry!" He proclaims. "I didn't watch where I was going!"

He hurries to gather up the data-pads on the ground but when he reaches for the one in front of him, Orion accidentally places his servo on top of the one he crashed into. He looks up and their optics meet. A pink femme with beautiful cyan optics stares at him and he loses his voice for a nano-klick. 

The pink femme nervously laughs and picks up remaining the data-pads on the ground. “No worries, I should also have been more careful.”

She hands him back his stuff and they both stand up together, never breaking eye contact. Orion clears his throat and tries to formulate a sentence. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I am supposed to meet someone here but I can’t seem to find my way around.” The femme says. “But I think I can manage, you seem to have your servos full.”

Orion sparks jump in his chassis when she starts walking away. He does not want her to go! The data-clerk quickly put his data-pads down on a table nearby and jogs after her. He says that it isn’t any trouble at all. The pink femme turns around to properly look at him and Orion can feel himself blush. 

“What’s your name?” She asks. 

The red and blue mech widen his optics. Maybe he overstepped and she was going to report him. He quickly put that thought aside. “My designation is Orion Pax…”

The femme extends her servo to him and he takes hold of it gently. 

“I’m….Ariel…” She says softly but with a hint of hesitation. 

Orion lets go of her servo and wonders who she is supposed to meet. Ariel says she is supposed to meet a colleague at Alpha Trion’s office. Orion informs that he knows exactly where it is and she should follow him. Ariel complies and lets Orion lead her around the Hall of Records. Both of them walk together in the halls and Orion explains that Alpha Trion is actually his mentor and almost like a guardian to him, so he knows him well. Ariel seems interested in that and wonders about how Orion sees him. The young data-clerk laughs and says he is very wise and kind but also mysterious and hard to read. Orion will admit that he does not know much about Alpha Trion personally. Ariel smiles at him and the data-clerk turns his helm to address her. 

"Who is the colleague you are supposed to meet?" The red and blue mech asks. "If you don't mind me asking."

Ariel hesitates for a nano-klick but meets Orion's optics. "An assistant from the Elite Guard," she responds.

Orion wonders where from the high caste she's from. Ariel suddenly stops in her tracks in alarm. The pink femme wonders how he knew she was from the high caste. Orion fidgets with his servos and explains that the way she carried herself and meeting someone from the Elite Guard kind of gave her away. He also points out that her finish is also very polished and her armor looks relatively expensive. Ariel looks at the young bot in disbelief however she quickly composes herself and applauds him for his skill of deduction. Orion apologizes if he somehow offended her or should have kept quiet. The pink femme shakes her helm, saying she is more impressed than anything even if she had hoped no one would suspect she was from the high caste.

"I am working as a secretary or representative of some sort. The Elite Guard assistant is supposed to talk to Alpha Trion about deciding the date of an important pick-up and then I'm supposed to take the news to my superiors at the High Council Tower." Ariel admits.

Orion widens his optics in amazement, that is incredible. Though, she is a bit vague about what exactly her job entails or more details on what she is working as. However, Orion knows he’s just a stranger and doesn’t blame Ariel for not telling him more. They shortly arrive at Alpha Trion's office and Orion gestures at his mentor's door. 

"There it is," he declares with a smile. 

Ariel thanks him and looks down at the floor, almost like she is pondering over something. The pink femme takes a few steps towards him and opens her mouth but before she can say anything else the door opens and a mech stomps out of Alpha Trion's office. The mech is green with a yellow chest plate and even if he's smaller than Orion, only reaching his chest, his armor is thick and sturdy. The green mech scowls with fury and rushes past Orion and Ariel, however, he quickly stops in his tracks and turns around to face them. The green mech widens his optics and walks towards Ariel.

"Miss, I was just about to look for you," he says towards the pink femme. 

Ariel steps forward but she does not say anything to him. Both of them stare intensely at each other, sharing looks, and Orion stares puzzled at them before quickly realizes that they are privately communicating via com-links. 

"Orion?" Alpha Trion wonders. 

The red and blue mech turns around and sees his mentor standing in the doorway of his office. The data-clerk is about to go inside before the green mech pushes him aside and points a digit at the head archivist. 

"We had an agreement that the location of the package would be revealed today." 

"You and your Sire had an agreement," Alpha Trion sternly addresses the mysterious mech. "I still think it's too soon." 

Orion looks at both of them and starts backing away, knowing that he should probably not be hearing any of this. However, Alpha Trion stops him and says he wants Orion to come inside. The green mech protests but Alpha Trion interrupts and sternly orders him to wait. Orion takes optic contact with the irritated mech and shrugs with an embarrassed smile. The data-clerk enters his mentor's office and the head archivist closes the door. Orion sits down on a chair and Alpha Trion takes a seat behind his desk. The older mech sights in frustration but composes himself and looks up at his protegee.

"I apologize for the commotion, Orion." The purple and red mech says. "Is there anything you want to discuss?"

The young mech chuckles. "Nothing important, sir. I just wondered if I could end my shift earlier?" 

Alpha Trion looks puzzled over Orion's request. "Didn't I give you a later shift today?" 

Orion explains that he arrived earlier to work because he didn't have anything to do in the morning. He had hoped to meet up with Ratchet earlier tonight instead. If Alpha Trion would let him. The elder bot ponders over his protegee's request but suddenly sorrow reaches his optics. 

"Your request is granted, Orion." Alpha Trion answers solemnly.

The data-clerk smiles at his mentor and is about to rise from his chair. However, Orion quickly remembers 'the pick-up' and offers to help. 

"It's nothing you can do to make that situation easier, young one," Alpha Trion gently smiles. All I want you to do is have a fun creation-day with those you love and stay true to yourself. You have made me very proud to be your guardian."

Orion thanks his mentor but his words were almost out of place. Like a riddle or a hidden meaning, he did not understand. The data-clerk stands up and is about to walk out of Alpha Trion's office when he says: 

"I hope I'll see you again soon."

Confused, the young mech turns around but the door closes behind him. Why did Alpha Trion make it sound like they weren't going to see each other tomorrow? Putting that uneasy feeling behind him, Orion sees Ariel talking to the mysterious green mech in hushed voices. He slowly walks towards them and Ariel perks up seeing him approach. The green mech nods to the femme and walks past Orion into Alpha Trion's office, only slightly glancing at the young data-clerk.

"That mech is from the Elite Guard, I assume?" Orion asks.

Ariel nods in affirmation. She groans and complains that the negotiation with Alpha Trion is going to be longer than she or her contact anticipated. 

The red mech sheepishly rubs his neck, almost sweating oil from his forehead. Orion has never asked someone out before, but he will regret not trying to see her again. He wonders if she has anything special planned for tonight. Ariel smirks and locks optics with the nervous clerk. 

"Orion Pax, oh my, are you asking me out?" 

Orion chuckles. "Only if you want to, I know we just met. But it's my creation day and I just wondered if you perhaps wanted to celebrate tonight with me?" 

The pink femme strokes her chin and looks up at him. "I do want to, however, Cybertronians who fraternize between different castes are frowned upon." 

The red mech scowls, feeling insulted by her choice of words. Fraternize, that hardly seemed fair. Ariel slowly realizes what she just said and hurries up to apologize. The pink femme says she never meant it like that, but it is the unpleasant truth. Many high caste Cybertronians do not approve of cybertronians with different social classes dating or meeting up. She is also afraid that someone will recognize her, even if it’s unlikely. The data-clerk sighs in defeat. He had hoped she could but knew that this outcome was more likely.  


“It was nice to meet you, Ariel. I hope I’ll see you in the future If you ever visit the Hall of Records.” Orion extends his servo and the pink femme takes hold of it gently. They shake servos and Orion turns away from her.

Ariel looks at the red mech walking away with a heavy spark. Her processor agrees that letting him go is the better choice, however, her spark for some bizarre reason feels drawn to him. The pink femme does not want this to be the last time she sees him. 

“Pax, wait!” Ariel cries out. 

The young mech turns around to see her approach him. Ariel fidgets with her servos and takes a deep breath before staring into his optics with a determined face. “If the offer still stands, I would like to celebrate with you.”

Orion smiles brightly. “That’s great, I promise you won’t-”

Ariel holds up a servo and silences him. “But understand this is only for tonight. After that, you probably won’t see me again. 

The red mech looks down at the floor in disappointment. Was it worth trying to befriend a femme from the high caste and delaying reality if they’re still going to part different ways? Maybe trying to ignore the caste system will hurt more than if he just accepts his loss. Orion pushes those feelings away, suddenly remembering Megatronus’ words: “We are all made of the same metal.”

“I understand.” He answers. 

Ariel smiles relieved, believing that he understands her view. She wonders where they should meet up later. The pink femme explains that she still has some work to do. Orion rubs his helm in embarrassment when he finally remembers that Ratchet will also be accompanying them tonight. The young data-clerk sheepishly reveals that he and his friend Ratchet are supposed to meet up at Maccadam’s. Ratchet being there will probably be for the best, as no one will think they are going out on a date. Ariel widens her optics in surprise, feeling a little letdown. She inwardly scolds herself, having someone between them will just guarantee that nothing romantic happens. She should be grateful.

“I and Ratchet will meet there in three joors.”

“I’ll meet up with you a few breems later. However, it depends on when my associate is done”, Ariel smiles. “But I’ll see you there…”

Orion slowly walks backward, waving goodbye. It was happening, in a few joors a beautiful femme, completely out of his league will be meeting him at Maccadam’s. It felt like a dream. The blue and red mech hurries to the reception and enters his code to end his shift. The mint green mech at the reception does not even have a chance at saying anything before Orion jogs out of the building. On the way home to his place, Orion buys a can of wax and sends a message to Ratchet that his shift has ended earlier.

The young mech arrives at his apartment and opens the can of wax. He usually does not polish himself except for ones a quartex. However, if this night is the only night he will be able to see Ariel, why not put in a little effort? Orion slowly applies the substance to his body and glances at himself in the mirror. He scowls slightly at the sight of himself, feeling foolish about getting so worked up about a femme. A knock on the door interrupts Orion’s thoughts and he walks up to the door to see who it is. The data-clerk opens the door and just outside the hallway stands his friend Ratchet.

“You won’t believe the day I’ve had..” The medic complains to his younger friend. Ratchet walks into Orion’s apartment and sits down on a chair, completely oblivious about Orion’s makeover. “Pharma, that obnoxious rust-bucket tried to suck up to Remedy. MY MENTOR. That aft-kisser wants me to look bad because he knows I’m his only competition in getting the new position as the chief medical officer in Sentinel’s court!”

“Uh, Ratchet-” 

“What Pharma does not realize is that the position does not only require talent but also a letter of recommendation and believe me, Pharma is not the most popular student. Granted, I’m not either but I’m pretty sure anyone likes me better than him.” 

Ratchet suddenly looks at Orion and becomes perplexed. “Why is your finish so shiny?”

The data-clerk chuckles and tells Ratchet about his day and that someone will be accompanying them tonight. The medic-in-training groans in frustration but suddenly turns interested when Orion mentions that it is a femme. Ratchet chuckles and pats Orion’s back, congratulating him on finally asking someone out. Orion deflects, saying that tonight is only going to be like a couple of friends hanging out. Ratchet nods his head slowly, not convinced. The red and blue mech stares intensely at his friend and begs him to not make a big deal out of tonight. Ariel is probably only hanging out with Orion because she’s humoring him. Ratchet shrugs at Orion’s negative viewpoint, he never cared for romance himself anyway. However, he knows that finding someone to relate to and connect with is one of Orion’s dreams and Ratchet wants his friend to be happy. Looking at the clock both of them realize that they must start to get going if they are going to beat the rush at Maccadam’s. Ratchet and Orion walk out of the apartment and the latter locks the door before heading out towards the city.

The sun has begun to set and the golden glow of the sun makes it seem like the whole city is made of gold. The two bots head towards Maccadam’s Oil House that is located in the east of the High Council Pavilions. However, the establishment is mostly designed for the middle-caste, so running into a noble mech or femme at the bar is highly unlikely. Orion and Ratchet make their way and follow the signs that point them towards the bar. They don’t need the signs as Orion is a regular and knows the best short-cuts make it there slightly faster. The data-clerk guides Ratchet towards a platform that will take them to Iacon’s lower level and the platform slowly sinks down. The duo steps off the platform and glance around the area. It is less extravagant than at the top but it is no slum either. Signs in glowing neon and street lights turn on and the nightlife of Cybertron has officially started. Finally, they see Maccadam’s Oil House around the corner and Orion can feel a glass of Visco calling him. Inside the bar, a bodyguard is on the side looking for any bot to throw out if they start making any trouble. Maccadam himself is at the bar taking orders and waiters hurries around to serve. Orion sits down in a booth while Ratchet goes up to Maccadam to order some drinks. 

The data-clerk glances at a clock near the door and taps his digit on the table. Ariel should arrive soon. Ratchet approaches Orion’s booth and places his favorite drink, Visco, in front of him. The red mech takes a sip and indulges himself in the rich flavor. Ratchet takes a seat in front of Orion and questions the mech about the femme he met. Orion tells him the little he knows about her but keeps the fact about Ariel being a high-caste bot to himself. The limited information mostly aspected of her job as a secretary and that she was unbelievingly pretty. Then as soon as Orion is finished talking about her, Ariel shows up. The pink femme searches the room and finds the red and blue mech sitting with someone she can only guess is his friend and walks up to them. Ariel turns to Ratchet and holds out her servo:

“Hi, I’m Ariel,” she says and Ratchet introduces himself in turn. The pink femme then sits next to Orion and he can feel his spark pulsating in his chassis.

“So Ariel where do you work?” Ratchet wonders. “I heard you are a secretary.”

The pink femme briefly locks optics with Orion and he smiles gently, almost to encourage her. “Mostly I work in the High Council Towers.”

Ratchet nods his helm telling that he currently has graduated from the medical school in Iacon and he is searching for a position at Prime’s court. Ariel widens her optics in surprise, getting a job at the castle will be hard as they only accept the best of the best. Ratchet scoffs, he is certain that he is qualified. Orion smiles as they continue to chat, feeling good that they seem to get along. Even if Ratchet is discreetly questioning her. 

“So how did you guys meet?” Ariel asks Orion and Ratchet. “An archivist and medic usually do not run in the same circles.”

A chuckle escapes Orion’s throat. “We would not have become friends if Ratchet did not come to the Hall of Records so often in his studies. Seeing him many times in a row made it impossible to ignore him.”

The young medic glares at his friend. “It was the only place quiet enough to let me study in peace! Besides, I never felt welcomed among my classmates.”

Ariel looks at Ratchet in pity, that sounded awful. The white and orange mech sees both of them looking at him sadly and tries to deflect that it wasn’t a big deal. Ratched clears his throat and continues with the story, telling that Orion one day walked up to him and started a conversation. On that particular day, his classmate Pharma was being an aft and Ratchet took it out on Orion. Ratchet admits that he felt bad but was too proud to apologize and become certain that it was the end of it. However the next day Orion came up to him again and started asking about Ratchet’s day like nothing happened the day before. Ratchet then replied in a calm matter and Orion walked away with a smile. After a few days of casual conversation and the data-clerk’s continued friendly attitude, the medic approached Orion first and apologized to him. But the data-clerk had not taken Ratchet’s demeanor personally. Having someone listen to him and seeing past his cold exterior surprised Ratchet and they slowly developed a friendship. A genuine smile crosses Ratchet’s faceplate.

“Having a friend like Orion is something I’ll always be grateful for.”

The data-clerk rubs his neck in embarrassment, he never feels like he is something special. But the comment from Ratchet warms his spark. Ariel stares at Orion with a new perspective on him and her optics glow a tad brighter. Suddenly the music in the bar rises and a lot of bots get up from their seats to dance. Ariel grins, taking Orion’s servo and dragging him to the dance floor. 

“Come, I want to dance!” she says. 

The red and blue mech glances at his friend in a panic. “Ratchet-” 

“No, I’m not dancing.” The medic winks at him. “You’re on your own.”

Both of them arrive on the dance floor and Ariel starts swaying to the beat. Orion tries to follow along but it ends up looking awkwardly. He sees a couple of bots staring at him and turns to Ariel, saying that he is not good at dancing. The pink femme replies that he should just try to loosen up. The data-clerk try to follow her advice and it feels like it helps a bit. Ariel snickers at the stiff dork and takes hold of his servos.

“I’ll lead.” She smiles. 

Orion tenses up but following Ariel’s lead slowly makes him more comfortable. He takes a harder grip on her servos and starts spinning around. Ariel shrieks in surprise but enjoys the rush and the fact that she only sees Orion. It feels like they are the only bots in the room. Both of them slow down and walk back to their booth laughing. Orion takes a sip of his drink and lets the excitement disappear. The cybertronians who also got up and danced go back to their seats as the music dies down. 

The night continues and Orion and his party-crew stay late in the bar talking and enjoying each other’s company. Ratchet then stands up from his seat and says that he has had enough socializing for one day. The medic bids farewell to the group and begins his journey home. After Ratchet has disappeared Orion wonders if Ariel would like to go outside and get some air and she nods her helm. Outside Maccadam’s it is quiet with only a few distant groups talking in front of a club. The red and blue mech stares at Ariel and when she locks optics back they both glance away. 

“I hope you had fun tonight.” Orion laughs lightly.

“I did,” the pink femme smiles sweetly. She turns to face the data-clerk but briefly looks down at the ground. “Orion, I would like to see you again...just you and me next time.”

Orion opens his mouth in surprise. He questions what changed her mind as she was certain that this would be a one-time thing. Ariel sights saying she just knows that he is a good ‘bot and she’s not ready to give up on that without effort. He gently smiles as he looks at her lips but forces himself to stare into her opics instead. They share com-link information and Orion sends a message to see if he has the right one. The pink femme raises an optic-ridge at him when she sees a tiny message saying hi. Ariel replies the same thing back.

“This isn’t going to be easy. “ Ariel quietly whispers. “But I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Ariel, I have never been more certain in my life. However…” Orion trails off. “You deserve someone special, and that’s not me.”

Ariel sights. “Those who surround me always has an agenda, they’re always hiding the truth. But you, Orion, are open and sincere. You made me feel like I could lower my guard however you also challenged me even if you knew I was from the high caste. I’ve never met someone like you Orion Pax.”

Orion’s spark soars while Ariel backs away, worrying she came out too strongly. The mech takes hold of her servo and Ariel smiles gently, revealed that he liked her speech. Together they make their way up to the higher level of Iacon and Orion wonders if he can accompany her on the way home. Ariel looks away from him and is about to answer when suddenly the screens around Iacon activate. Sentinel Zeta Prime himself is sending a message.

“Citizens of Cybertron, in many years have you heard rumors about my first-born son still being alive and hidden among you. Allow me to put an end to that rumor. My son is indeed still alive and lives among you in secret.” 

The cybertronians in the area erupts into whispers about the revelation but quickly turns quiet when Sentinel is about to continue.

“Because of a conspiracy against me inside my court, my first-born son was sent away for his safety. But we have now captured the traitors and it is finally safe for him to return home. His location and identity have been kept secret from me until today. Tomorrow he will be presented to the people of Iacon and I expect you all to swear allegiance to the future Prime. Your prince has returned!” Sentinel’s transmission ends and everyone stares at the screens. 

Quickly the ‘bots in the area turn to each other and talk to each other about the news. Ariel and Orion push past the crowd and walk to a more secluded street. The data-clerk gasps in disbelief. “Sentinel son is alive?” 

Orion turns to Ariel however she does not seem as affected by the news. “You knew?” he asks.

Ariel nods her helm saying that the pick-up was a code word for that event. Orion processor hurts when he realizes that Alpha Trion is involved in this as well. He must know where and who the prince is!

“Orion, I’m not who you think I am,” Ariel tells him. “I can’t tell you right away but you must understand that with the prince’s return, I won’t be able to see you for quite some time. He has many things to get accustomed to.”

The young data-clerk raises his servos. “Ariel, what do you mean? Who are you?”

The pink femme does not answer but she quickly kisses Orion on the cheek. “I must go to the castle, I’ll keep in touch!” 

“The castle?!” Orion shouts after her confused.

The red and blue mech is left standing alone on the street, watching Ariel sprint away towards the High Council Pavilions and the castle confused about what just happened. Orion sights and decides to go home to his apartment, longing for his berth and a good night of recharge. He needs to get his thoughts in check. Orion walks towards his apartment building and he notices many mechs outside just standing around or walking in place. An enforcer stops him before he can enter the building and asks for his ID. Orion opens up his chest plate and pulls out his ID card to the officer. The enforcer scans the card and discretely widens his optics. He pulls Orion with him and instructs him to follow. The data-clerk question if something is wrong but he receives no reply. The enforcer guides him towards a heavy transport with Elite Guards and essentially hands him over to them.

“Could someone tell me what is going on?” Orion begs. 

The Elite Guard is as talkative as the enforcer and they instruct him to get in the transport. The data-clerk sights however he complies and enters the vehicle. As soon as Orion is inside the vehicle starts driving and the Elite Guards follow tightly outside. 

“You don’t have to be worried, we are just escorting you to the castle,” someone else inside the transport says. Orion turns his head towards the voice and sees the mysterious green mech that spoke with Alpha Trion. “My name is Springer, I’m from the Elite Guard.” 

Orion fidgets with his servos and chuckles nervously. “Why am I going to the castle?”

That question seemed to have confused Springer. “You don’t know?” he asks. The red and blue mech shakes his helm. 

“We’re taking you home, your highness,” Springer declares with a short bow.

YOUR HIGHNESS?!


	2. The Clerk & The Prince

Orion Pax lays his servos on his head and closes his optics. He slowly opens them again hoping that he is in his berth recharging and hoping that all of this is just a very weird scenario his CPU had decided to make up. 

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Springer asks politely. 

The red and blue mech sights and stares back at the green mech. Orion laughs without glee and places his arms back at his sides. "This has to be a mistake. I can't be Sentinel Zeta Prime's son!" 

"I assure you, Alpha Trion was quite specific on your designation and where you lived," Springer assures him. "However, it was surprising finding out you were the same data-clerk that I met some joors ago"

Orion looks out the window of the vehicle and stares at the castle appearing into view. Ariel was going to be there waiting for him. That was going to be awkward. He can't believe Alpha Trion never told him of who he truly was! Maybe if he had known earlier, the news may have not been as alarming. In his current mindset, the young clerk dreads that his life is about change. Orion loved working at the Hall of Records more than anything. The thought of becoming a prince is absurd, he is unfit to lead.

A crowd of Cybertronians has gathered near the gate and tries to look inside the vehicle but the Elite Guard outside pushes them back and orders them to step aside. The huge golden gate opens and the vehicle drives inside. Orion looks back at the gate closing behind him and sights before turning forward. The Elite Guard escort continues to the castle and they drive to the back of the building to drop him off. Springer steps out of the vehicle and opens the door for Orion.

"It's better if we enter the castle from the back. A safety precaution." The green mech explains.

The data-clerk nods nervously and Springer gestures for him to follow him. Some Elite Guards walk beside Orion and Springer takes the lead. They escort the red and blue mech into the castle corridors and some servants running around glance at the young data-clerk. The corridors are filled with paintings and statues of the Primes and other important figures. The walls are silver and gold as the rest of Iacon but with blue crystals and torches along the wall. 

Orion walks up to Springer and asks where they are headed. The young mech answers that they are taking him to the Prime. The data-clerk opens his mouth in surprise and almost stops in his tracks. How is he supposed to act in front of him? Sentinel Zeta Prime is a legend, ruler of Cybertron, holder of the Matrix of Leadership, and the warrior that defeated the Quintessons. Sentinel is apparently also his Sire but Orion can't see him as anything other than the Prime. The group arrives before a huge door that Orion can only assume is the entrance to the throne room. Springer turns to Orion and his expression softens a bit. "Are you ready?"

No. 

"Yes," he replies instead.

Springer knocks on the door and the door opens from the other side. The green and yellow mech walks inside and Orion slowly follows him. The other guards stay outside, letting the two go in alone. Orion quickly looks around the room, the floor is a shiny stone, perhaps a marble floor. A long blue carpet also decorates the floor from the door up to the throne. The walls are gold and silver but with tapestries of the Matrix of Leadership hanging on the walls. The data-clerk stares up at the throne and sees Sentinel Prime sitting on it. The Prime leans his helm on his servo, bored by the advisor beside him talking. However, when he finally notices Springer approaching with a mech in tow he silences the advisor. Sentinel stands up from his golden throne and the green mech bows in turn. Orion notices Springer kneeling and quickly does the same.

"My Prime!" The Elite Guard says. "I have completed my mission and taken the crown prince home." 

"Well done, Springer. I know you would not disappoint me." The Prime replies. Sentinel Prime walks up to Orion and the data-clerk keeps looking down at the floor. Sentinel stares at him and slightly scowls before regaining his composure. He would have hoped that Alpha Trion would have upgraded his frame to appear more regal. However, he understands that it was probably the smartest move to keep his frame more civilian. 

"Rise." The Prime orders. 

Orion slowly gets up and meets Sentinel Prime's optics. The Prime is tall, two helms taller than Orion and his armor is a beautiful royal blue with gold. However, Orion can still see that Sentinel has not sacrificed style for function and has combined his sturdy war-frame with his regal paint job. 

"My Prime," Orion says nervously. 

"It is rewarding to see you again my son. You were just a sparkling when I last saw you. I hope Alpha Trion took well care of you." 

The data-clerk nods. "He did. I was taught much but he never told me about…..this." 

Sentinel Prime hums disapprovingly. That old fool. The blue mech puts a servo on his son's shoulder and looks calmly into his optics. "I'll see it so you will be up to speed on future royal duties. Alpha Trion must have started somewhere, but it is better to be prepared." 

Orion Pax looks away from Sentinel. Royal duties? His life really is changing. He is going to rule Cybertron someday. That feels strange, he still hopes that this scenario must be a mistake somehow. The Prime sees Orion’s distant look and removes his servo, getting the red mech's attention. 

"But before that, I want you to meet your real family." Sentinel Prime states. The older mech leads him to a painting in the room depicting a younger Sentinel Zeta Prime with a red and silver femme. 

"That was your Carrier. Andromeda. Unfortunately, she was killed a vorn after you were born. It was then I decided to send you away for your safety." 

Orion walks up to the painting and lays a servo on the femme. She looked like him, or maybe he looks like her. Andromeda has the same helm design and optics as him, the red color on her armor is also similar. 

"You have already met Springer. He is technically your half-brother and not officially in the royal line." Sentinel explains. 

Orion Pax looks at Springer in surprise and even if he stands proud, the young clerk can see a hint of shame on his faceplate. Orion has heard of the affair that Sentinel had with the former captain of the Elite Guard but never thought much of it until now. Suddenly the door opens again and a red and yellow mech walks into the room. He is very regal and confident. The red and yellow mech approaches Sentinel and Orion and bows shortly before turning to the data-clerk. The mech then hugs Orion to his surprise and laughs.

"I always knew you existed!" He proclaims. Sentinel groans and the mech lets go of Orion.

"That behavior is not suited for a prince, Rodimus." The Prime warns.

"Meeting my long-lost brother is not something you do every day." Rodimus winks at his father.

“You’re Prince Rodimus,” the data-clerk realizes. The red and yellow mech nods, talking about how exciting it was to finally meet him. Rodimus babbles on about the rumors and that he always knew they were true even if Sentinel never wanted to talk about them. He asks the clerk what his name is but Orion hesitates. He tells Rodimus his name but proclaims that he does not know if the name he knows is his original name. 

Orion turns to the Prime and wonders if he was named something else before Alpha Trion started calling him Orion Pax. The Prime answers that his birth name is Optimus and will be called that after his presentation to the masses of Cybertron. Sentinel turns to the picture of his former conjunx and smiles slightly before meeting his children.

“It does not surprise me that Alpha Trion decided to call you Orion. Andromeda always enjoyed looking up at the stars and knowing about every constellation in the universe. I suppose Alpha Trion thought about that when naming you.” The Prime says.

Rodimus slaps a servo on Orion’s back and laughs. “It seems our sire is obsessed with ending our names with -us. Rodimus and Optimus.” 

“Many Primes had -us at the end of their names as well. I suppose our liege wanted to pay homage to his ancestors.” Orion explains to Rodimus. 

Sentinel smiles proudly at his oldest son. It seems like Alpha Trion were not completely incompetent after all. He interrupts his sons’ conversation and tells Springer to lead Orion to the medical facility. When asked why by his reluctant new heir, the Prime says that he will need to upgrade his armor to something more regal and sturdy for his coronation as crown prince tomorrow. Orion almost protests but he forces his mouth shut and looks away. He knows that the Prime’s wishes were probably not voluntary and he’s not brave enough to object. Springer walks up to Orion and Rodimus decides to follow them out from the throne room. The younger prince says that he has excellent taste in paint and must come with and gives his opinion. Orion reluctantly allows Rodimus to come with them, the prince seems like a welcoming bot. 

On the way to the medical facility, Orion takes time to review his meeting with Sentinel. The Prime welcomed him back with pride but he also stayed regal and composed through the reunion. Orion is immensely grateful for that, a display of affection from the Prime would have been a lot to handle. Orion doubts he will ever be able to see him as his father or to call him Sire. However, the lack of emotion also bothered Orion, from Sentinel’s view his son was missing for many vorns but he never broke his regal composure. Maybe that’s why Orion does not mind Rodimus hanging along, the prince seemed genuinely happy about having a big brother. 

Springer does as he is ordered and leads the newly informed prince to the medical facility. Orion turns to the green mech and wonders if he could call his friend Ratchet who is a medic. The clerk is nervous about having a complete armor change. The Elite Guard assures his prince that the Iacon court only accepts the best of the best. Orion explains that his friend Ratchet is at the top of his class in Iacon’s medical school and even searches for a position at Sentinel’s court. The data-clerk says he would be most grateful for having someone from his regular life attending to him, even if it is just this once. Springer hesitates but Rodimus jumps into their conversation, siding with Orion that it can’t hurt to have a friendly face in the palace when he’s adjusting. 

“I’ll take it up with the medical staff”, Springer sights. The green Elite Guard walks off and Orion sits down on a chair in the huge medical room. While waiting for Springer, Rodimus turns to Orion and smiles kindly. 

"I know this must be a lot to handle."

"Indeed. I'm not certain how to react. I don't think I have fully realized what I'm supposed to do." Orion sighs. Rodimus looks down at the floor before gazing up at the data-clerk. 

"I know it won't make things easier but know you have a brother to talk to if you need it!" 

"Thank you," Orion says to the young prince. The red and blue mech is grateful for his offer of a helpful hand but knows it will take some time before he is comfortable about having a brother.

Springer finally comes back and says Ratchet will arrive in a few breems. In the meantime the mech wants Rodimus to help the new prince to design an outline of his future armor. Rodimus grins in delight and practically bounces in place before gesturing to Orion to follow him. They arrive at a room just beside the medical bay and Rodimus takes up a device to scan Orion. After the device blinks green the young prince pulls out a holographic image of the clerk and lifts his helm proudly. He switches Orion’s shoulder plates to be broader and higher but Orion raises an optic ridge at the image. He explains that that could be too different than what he is used to. Springer agrees with Orion and shakes his head, those shoulder plates look like Ultra Magnus’. Rodimus shrugs and browses through the options. He says that broadening the shoulders could help with looking more regal and commanding. Orion reluctantly agrees with adding more height to his shoulders but tells Rodimus to not go overboard. 

In the end, the three of them decided to change the structure of his armor to appear less softened and apply sturdy armor with blue bio-lights. The data-clerk was adamant about not changing his color scheme or helmet design. Orion still wants to feel like himself. Rodimus feels happy about the design and downloads the image onto two data-pads. The prince gives a copy to Orion and the other to a medical assistant. He orders the assistant to get the parts ready for surgery and tells Orion to give his friend the data-pad when he arrives. 

Springer follows Orion back to the medical bay but waits outside the door for Ratchet. The red mech is left alone with his thoughts in the bright medical bay. Orion sights when he sees the upgraded version of himself. It still looks like him, but it also didn't. The data-clerk takes up Ariel's comlink information and almost leaves a message but Orion can't find what he wants to say so he shuts it down. The door then opens with Springer leading Ratchet into the room. The medic widens his optics in disbelief but before he can say anything to his friend Springer interrupts:

"The new armor parts will arrive shortly. Assistants are available if you need it, doctor." Springer says to Ratchet.

"Yes, thank you, Sir," the medic responds. The green mech closes the door and Ratchet turns to Orion with confusion on his face-plate. “What are you doing here, Orion? I was told someone in the palace needed my assistance.”

“It is I who need your help Ratchet. I’m- I’m the lost prince,” Orion meets his friend’s optics and smiles sadly. 

The white and orange mech narrows his eyes for a klik in confusion but realization suddenly hits him. “You are the new prince?!”

“Yes,” the data-clerk sights. “And before you ask, no I did not know until today.”

“Primus…” is the only response Ratchet can give. The medic puts down his box of tools on the nearby table and after a short moment of silence asks what Orion wants him to do. The red and blue mech gives Ratchet the data-pad and says that the Prime has ordered him to upgrade his entire frame. The medic tenses up and scowls. If Sentinel wasn’t a Prime and had the power to throw him in jail for deca-vorns, Ratchet would have scolded him for being so careless. Orion just arrived and is put into a new situation but the Prime wants him to go through an entire body surgery? The procedure itself is harmless but it will cause soreness and have an effect on Orion’s CPU if not made voluntarily.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I could say you weren’t ready or I could make a complaint?” Ratchet asks his friend. 

Orion shakes his head. He is not able to say no to Sentinel Prime and he does not want Ratchet to put his career in danger. “It’s for the best Ratchet. Maybe the change could be beneficial for me.”

The medic sights but reluctantly complies and walks up to his friend. He says for Orion to lay on the medical berth and instructs that he will induce stasis. Before falling into stasis Orion opens one optic and turns his helm towards Ratchet.

“I’m glad you are here, my friend,” He smiles at the medic. 

…

Orion wakes up from stasis but the world around him is only a blurry state. His body aches and he wonders if this is how the aftermath of a fight feels like. The clerk sits up from the berth and puts his pedes down on the floor. He looks over at his pedes and servos but nothing there has changed. Orion tries to stand up but his body feels strange, his center of gravity is different. He approaches a mirror with wobbly steps and looks into it. His cyan optics adjust and he takes a step back when he sees his reflection. The image of himself was exactly how the data-pad depicted him. Orion lifts his arm and the reflection in the mirror follows his movements. He notices that his frame feels heavier, they must have changed his armor to military-grade. He looks like a true prince now and he is not sure how to feel about it. The door to the medical bay suddenly opens and Ratchet rushes in just in time to catch Orion before he falls. 

“You are not supposed to be walking so soon after surgery!” He scolds his friend. 

Ratchet lets Orion lean on him when he walks him back to the medical berth and orders Orion to sit down. The data-clerk moves his servos up and down his body to feel the difference in his new armor. The medic’s expression softens and he lays a servo on his friend’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Orion replies. “Perhaps a bit dizzy as well.”

Ratchet forces Orion to lay on his back and urges him to rest, explaining that he may still be under the effect of anesthesia. The clerk wonders how long he has been in stasis. Ratchet answers that it has been a joor since his surgery. The medic takes a chair and brings it closer to Orion and sits down. He tells Orion that he has been offered the position of Chief Medical Officer and he wonders if he had anything to do with it. Orion shakes his head and says that the only thing he did was to point out his competence but he never claimed that Rachet should be offered the job. Ratchet nods his helm, he believes Orion. 

"I think I'll accept the offer. Not only will I have achieved my dream, but I'll also be able to keep an optic on you too." Ratchet laughs. 

Orion smiles but hopes Ratchet is not taking the job because of obligation or guilt. The clerk is glad that he has someone from his old life at the palace but he can never forgive himself if Ratchet felt the need to stay because of him. 

The medic re-exams Orion and scratches his chin while looking at the data-clerk’s vital signs. His protoform has accepted the additional parts and the replacements are able to function properly. 

“I think I’ll be able to discharge you for the day.” Ratchet mumbles. “Must probably tell the nosy ‘bots outside that you are okay and ready to leave the medical bay.”

The white and orange medic leaves the room for a short time but quickly returns with a couple of Elite Guard members. The guards support Orion while he stands up and they gently guide him up a couple of stairs to the right-wing of the castle. Guards patrol every hallway and the data-clerk believes he sees the Prime’s sleeping quarters on the way to his new location. Orion figures that the right-wing must be where the royal bed chambers are located. 

His escorts finally arrive at his end destination and the guards open the door for him. Orion enters the new room and finds himself amazed. The size of the room is massive and filled with expensive fabric and decorations. The entire chambers were bigger than his old apartment. Orion sits down on a berth but groans in sudden pain. The surgery is still recent and the change makes itself present. The guards instruct that they will be outside if he needs them and close the door leaving Springer and him alone for a quick conversation.

“Your Highness, the Prime highly requests that you send a message to him immediately. There is much to prepare until tomorrow and his Majesty wants you to meet his closest advisor who will guide you in your new role,” The green mech says and hands the new prince a data-pad he had in his servos.

Orion looks over the data-pad information and finds Sentinel Prime’s comlink data. He sends him a ping about that he’s awake from the operation and is currently resting inside what he is assuming is his room. The Prime sends a reply that one of his advisors will be visiting his room shortly to go over the preparations tomorrow. Orion tells Springer that the advisor will soon arrive and the guard nods. Springer wishes Orion a pleasant evening and exits the room. 

Orion sights when the green mech disappears, he just wants to go back to recharge instead of having to think about tomorrow when his coronation to crown prince is gonna happen. But having something to think about does help him from having to deal with his thoughts and feelings. 

The red and blue mech carefully stands up and tries to stand up and walk. His pedes tremble when he stands up but Orion is able to stand up without falling. Someone knocks on the door and a male voice, presumably an Elite Guard, says that a visitor is here to see him. Orion gives them permission to enter and a familiar bot greets him.

“Ariel?” He wonders with widening optics. The pink femme opens her mouth in surprise and walks closer to Orion.

“What are you doing here?” the pink femme asks. “And why do you look different?”

Orion avoids looking into her optics but she quickly makes the connection.

“It’s you! You are the prince!” Orion is in the room where Sentinel said she would meet the new prince. 

The red and blue mech gestures at her in confusion. “I did not know that until after we met. But I thought I was going to meet with Sentinel’s advisor, what are you doing here? Did you lie about being a secretary?”

Ariel raises an optic-ridge at him and smirks, “My name is Elita One. I am a member of Sentinel Prime’s court and the High Council. I did not lie, I am a secretary. But a secretary to the Prime.”

Orion shakes his helm in disbelief. He went on a date with not just a high caste femme but a member of Sentinel’s court and the High Council. He looks at Ariel, no, not Ariel. Elita One. Orion looks at Elita One and asks what she is supposed to talk to him about tomorrow. Elita One straightens up and it is like she shifted into work-mode and takes up a data-pad from her inventory. 

“Early tomorrow you will follow me to the temple of Primus in Iacon where you will learn the sacred vows of your duties as crown prince and future Prime. Those vows are what you will swear to the crowd under your coronation. A rehearsal will then take place. Last but not least, we will be dressing you up in ceremonial gear and the coronation itself begins.” The pink femme lists of. 

"Isn't this moving too fast?" The data clerk interjects. "Should I not have the right to be able to process this before having a coronation? Is it too much to ask for more time?" 

Elita steps back in surprise. Orion sights and releases the tension in his body. The mech sits down on the berth with his helm in his servos. Orion huffs in frustration but he quickly looks up with sad optics. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it is not your doing. Everything is just moving too quickly."

Elita One leans her helm to the side and sits down on her knees. The pink femme takes hold of Orion's servos and smiles. She brushes a digit on the back of his servo to calm him and meet his stare. 

"Orion Pax, I agree that this is moving quickly. Nonetheless, the coronation must happen tomorrow. It is essential that you officially enter the royal line, only then do you have the right to be the future Prime. And it is only after your ascension we can begin your education. Sentinel is worried for your safety and just wants to secure the nation's loyalty to his line." Elita One explains.

"But-" 

"Orion, you are going to be fine," The femme reassures him. "Get some recharge and I'll wake you up in a few joors." 

The pink femme stands up and smiles sweetly at Orion before walking out of his room. The clerk is left sitting alone and he looks out a window feeling lubricant dripping down his faceplate. Orion's body aches in discomfort and it feels like the room wants to engulf him. He trembles and clenches his servo into a fist. The red mech looks up at the ceiling, exhausted and frightened. Primus, why? Why did it have to be him? Orion knows many Cybertronians would kill for the opportunity that he finds himself in but not him. He was happy where he was in life. 

Orion frowns and tries to call Alpha Trion but notices his personal contacts have been erased. No one from his old life was there anymore. His life as Orion didn’t matter to these people, his name will be forgotten and cast aside. The high caste would not allow Orion to exist, he was only a cover for Optimus. Sentinel Prime, Elita One, and the High Council will break the data-clerk down and mold him to the prince they want. The leader they think he should be. Optimus Prime. The only part of him that mattered. They had already started with his body and his mind was next.

The mech falls down on his knees and mourns his fate. Orion’s fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orion does not see himself as a prince and therefore I decided to still call him a data-clerk in this chapter. That will change in the future but now he has conflicted feelings about his situation. 
> 
> Ariel turned out to be Elita One and now Orion is hesitant about her motives because of her involvement with Sentinel as his advisor. I also want to apologize for the angsty bit at the end, but I could not help myself. Orion is a different bot from Optimus and is able to express his feelings more openly and deeply.
> 
> The next chapter will focus on someone else but Orion will still show up. Please comment and leave kudos, helps me get motivated! P.S. you are allowed to request a ship in the comments for those that don't have one. Rodimus for example. While he does not need a love interest if you are interested in him having one you can inform me of a popular one/your favorite one.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! The relationships tag is not complete and my story will mention a lot of pairings, however, those you see are the ones that are consensual and are going to happen in the story. Others are past ships, OCs paired with other OCs, or one-sided.
> 
> Transformers Time:  
> Vorn - Year  
> Quartex - Month  
> (Solar)Cycle - Day  
> Joor - Hour  
> Breem - Minute  
> Nanoklik/Klik - Second
> 
> Brain: Processor  
> Head: Helm  
> Face: Faceplate  
> Ears: Audio receptors  
> Eyebrow: Optical Ridge  
> Eyes: Optics  
> Teeth: Denta/Dentas  
> Tongue: Glossa  
> Chest: Chassis/Chest Plat  
> Hands: Servos  
> Fingers: Digits  
> Pelvis: Pelvis  
> Butt: Aft  
> Feet: Pedes  
> Veins: Fuel lines  
> Stomach: Tank  
> Lungs: Vents - used to stop the con/bot from overheating.  
> Heart: Spark


End file.
